


Of sassy genuises and petty tricksters

by Lady_Panda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, I don't know how to tag this, Sassy Loki (Marvel), Sassy Tony Stark, Secret Relationship, a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Panda/pseuds/Lady_Panda
Summary: Basically the tower scene in the first Avengers movie how I think it would have happened if Tony was a girl.





	Of sassy genuises and petty tricksters

“How will your friends have time for me,when they're so busy fighting you?” Loki grabbed her by her throat and looked in her eyes.

“You know, I really like you. It appears not all Midgardians are so insufferable tedious.”

“Well, I AM a special snowflake, but what can you do?”  
Toni had problems getting the words out. Loki’s hold on her was far too firm. She had to do something now or she would suffocate. But what? 

“This is your last chance. You could join me, rule at my side. We would definitely make a nice picture.” 'Do something, Toni.'

“What? Sorry to disappoint you pal, but I’m not interested in being some silly eye-candy.”

“Oh, you would be more than that. I know you will make a glorious queen.” Luckily that’s when Loki realized she was ‘a little out of breath’ and released her neck.

“I know you Toni and I know if we combine our powers we could rule the galaxy.”

The way he said her name sent a chill down Toni’s spine.

“The galaxy? A little delusional, don’t you think? And I must admit, not giving a crap about politics sound awesome. But I’m a lady with class and red,gold and green just look too christmas-y for me, sorry” For some reason, this seemed to piss Loki off.

“So you throw away the chance of becoming the most powerful woman in the universe? To have everyone who wronged you bow beneath you? Ver well, that leaves me no other choice.” And he throw her out the window.

The suit wrapped itself around her in the last seconde. She flew back up to the top of her tower, or what’s left of it.  
People say a lot about her, but what a lot of them didn’t know of her is that she’s a firm believer of the term ‘tit-for-tat’. So what did she do? She grabbed Loki and threw HIM out the window.  
To top it off, she flew after him and slammed him with full force into the ground.  
Loki tried to fight her off with his magic and flang her in the nearby building.  
She tried to get up, but pissed-off demigods are apparently petty, because the next thing she knew is that she got slammed through multiple walls until she came out on the other side.

When she looked up, she saw Loki’s face. He just grinned at her and his face came closer and closer.  
Toni smirked at him and closed the gap between them.  
When the kiss ended, she just looked at the trickster

“You know, here on earth we don’t try to kill our girlfriends.”

And then there was a flash of green and Loki was being slammed into the ground by the Hulk.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I wrote this, the idea came from a friend.  
> I already have some ideas for some kind of prequel  
> Let me know what you think
> 
> R&R!


End file.
